wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
World of Warcraft Wiki:List of small Icons
Were you looking for WoWWiki:WoW Icons, WoWWiki:List of mini icons, or WoWWiki:List of race and class icons? ---- The partial list of small icons. Small icons are icons of less than 33 pixels high, but larger than 22 pixels high. * Icons should be followed by a space and their dimensions (23 - 33h x 50w or less). Simple ;Non-Standard * - 32x27 (gif) * - 32x19 (gif) * - 31x23 * - 31x20 * - 30x30 (gif) * - 30x25 (jpg) not really an icon * - 30x22 * - 25x19 (gif) * - 25x16 (gif) * - 24x24 * - 23x23 ;Standard * - 32x32 kinda fuzzy * - 32x32 Blank * - 32x32 * - 32x32 (gif) * - 32x32 * - 32x32 * - 32x32 (gif) * - 32x32 * - 32x32 (gif) * - 30x30 ;Standard * - 28x28 World of Warcraft ;Class * - 32x32 Druid * - 32x32 Hunter * - 32x32 Mage ;Class * - 32x32 Paladin * - 32x32 Priest * - 32x32 Rogue ;Class * - 32x32 Shaman * - 32x32 Warlock * - 32x32 Warrior ;Currency * - 32x32 Arena point ;Dungeons/Raids * - 32x29 Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj (jpg) * - 32x29 Temple of Ahn'Qiraj (jpg) * - 32x29 Blackwing Lair (jpg) * - 32x29 Molten Core (jpg) * - 32x29 Naxxramas (jpg) * - 31x30 * - 31x27 Battle for Mount Hyjal * - 32x29 (jpg) * - 31x27 Black Temple * - 30x28 (jpg) * - 30x31 Eye of Eternity * - 30x31 heroic * - 32x29 (fan made) * - 31x27 Gruul's Lair * - 32x29 (jpg) ;Dungeons/Raids * - 31x29 Karazhan * - 32x29 (jpg) * - 31x29 Magtheridon's Lair * - 32x29 (jpg) * - 30x31 Obsidian Sanctum * - 30x31 heroic * - 32x29 (fan made) * - 31x27 Serpentshrine Cavern * - 32x29 (jpg) * - 32x28 Sunwell Plateau * - 27x28 * - 31x27 Tempest Keep * - 32x29 (jpg) * Vault of Archavon * - 32x29 (fan made) * - 31x27 Zul'Aman ;Encounters * - 32x29 Doomwalker (jpg) * - 25x24 (png) * - 32x29 Kazzak (jpg) * - 25x24 ;Factions * - 32x20 Alliance * - 32x32 Horde * - 32x18 Neutral ;Loot * - 27x27 Greed * - 27x27 Need * - 27x27 Pass ;Minimap * - 26x26 You have mail * - 26x26 Zoom in * - 26x26 Zoom in max * - 26x26 Zoom out * - 26x26 Zoom out max ;PvP Rank (old-style) * - 32x32 * - 32x32 * - 32x32 * - 32x32 * - 32x32 ;PvP Rank (old-style) * - 32x32 * - 32x32 * - 32x32 * - 32x32 * - 32x32 ;PvP Rank (old-style) * - 32x32 * - 32x32 * - 32x32 * - 32x32 * - 32x32 ;Micro menu * - 32x24 * - 32x24 * - 32x24 * - 34x24 * - 32x24 * - 32x24 * - 32x24 * - 32x24 * - 32x24 * - 32x24 ;Race * - 32x32 Blood Elf * - 32x32 Draenei * - 32x32 Dwarf * - 32x32 Forsaken * - 32x32 Gnome * - 32x32 Human * - 32x32 Night Elf * - 32x32 Orc * - 32x32 Tauren * - 32x32 Troll ;Rune (Death knight) * - 27x20 Blood * - 25x25 Death * - 26x25 Frost * - 24x25 Unholy ;School * - 30x31 Physical * - 29x31 Arcane * - 29x31 Fire * - 29x31 Frost * - 29x31 Nature * - 30x31 Shadow * - 30x31 Holy Category:WoWWiki icons